


Do you understand?

by chamomello



Category: GOT7
Genre: Docking, Dominance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomello/pseuds/chamomello
Summary: Jackson has always liked straight boys: their manly looks, bad manners, their smell, taste, how they called him faggot. Being called faggot was an ecstatic feeling for him, so being called that by his straight friend Jaebum wasn’t a problem. He actually loved hearing him say it: it made him feel dominated and he always imagined Jaebum using him however he pleased.





	Do you understand?

It was around one in the morning. Jackson was watching a movie with Jaebum, both tucked in under one large blanket on the couch, a soft lamp shade illuminating them.

“Isn’t he that actor you like?” Jaebum asked, pointing at one of the two men on the screen.

“Obviously.” said Jackson, side-eyeing Jaebum. “I always talk about him. How could you not be sure?”

“They all look the same to me.” said Jaebum. “Besides, you’re a slut. You always thirst for ten actors at once, I can’t keep track.”

“Me?” gasped Jackson, dramatically raising his hand to his chest, moving the blanket just to show the melodramatic gesture. “I don’t like them _that_ way!”

He did like them that way, but trying to hide the fact that he thought about getting gang banged by ten different men at least three times a day had always been a priority on Jackson’s mind. Not that it ever worked with Jaebum, though.

“Sure. So, you wouldn’t suck his dick?” asked Jaebum in the typical ironic tone that never left his mouth.

“Well, if it came to it...” said Jackson, laughing at the sudden question. _Since when he’s comfortable asking me stuff like this? _he thought.

“Oh, come on.” said Jaebum mockingly “He’s so ugly.”

“What? He’s one of the hottest men I’ve ever seen.” said Jackson defensively. “Besides, you know I wouldn’t do it with a lot of guys.”

“Right. I definitely believe that.”

“It’s true! I would only suck a handful of dicks, and that actor’s is one” said Jackson, sure that once again his façade wasn’t holding up, but teasing was his favorite thing; he couldn’t resist.

“Would you suck mine?” asked Jaebum.

Jackson scoffed and rolled his eyes. He looked at Jaebum, expecting to see him smirk after asking the usual question with the only purpose of boasting his self-esteem, to which Jackson had always replied with a laugh or a clearly tongue-in-cheek ‘Nooo’. This time, he couldn’t see that on Jaebum’s face. Jaebum had his eyes directed at the screen, concentrating on the movie.

Jackson and Jaebum were close, they had been friends for years. They could discuss any type of sexual matter and fantasy Jaebum wanted without batting an eye, they didn’t have problems being naked around each other or even peeing together, which had always turned Jackson on, and they surely had joked about Jackson’s sexuality. Answering the question wasn’t the problem; the truth was.

He would’ve sucked Jaebum’s dick for hours, even days. He wouldn’t have had to stop to eat or go to the bathroom, he would’ve held it in just to be able to have Jaebum inside him. He would’ve gladly been his toilet, his foot stool, his dog and anything else his master would’ve wanted. Worshipping Jaebum like a slave had always been a genuine goal in Jackson’s life; he couldn’t possibly fake that.

Jackson quickly started exploring the possibilities: making a joke about the question and how Jaebum didn’t like gay couples would’ve only resulted in Jaebum getting mad and retreating into his shell; a direct ‘yes’ could’ve made him so uncomfortable they probably wouldn’t have spoken to each other ever again; a vague but affirmative answer was the safest bet. He didn’t want to damage the closeness he achieved with Jaebum, but he couldn’t pass an opportunity to tease him and drop hints. 

“Yeah, why not?” Jackson said casually, as if it weren’t his life goal.

Jaebum laughed, still staring at the screen.

“You’re such a faggot” joked Jaebum, lightly pushing Jackson’s shoulder covered by the blanket.

If it had been a perfect world, Jackson would’ve gotten naked right that moment and sat on Jaebum’s lap, waiting to be spanked red. Now, all he could do was tease Jaebum and trying to hide the boner under the blanket.

“Why?” asked Jackson, going along with the mood. “You always laugh but- “

“That’s enough. You know I’m straight.” said Jaebum dismissively.

“I haven’t even said anything.” laughed Jackson.

Jaebum was hilarious, Jackson thought. He always seemed too uncomfortable to discuss sexual stuff, yet he always went there on his own.

“I knew what you wanted to say, I’m not dumb.” said Jaebum.

Jackson thought Jaebum couldn’t possibly have known the extent of the things Jackson would’ve done with him, but he wanted to test him and his attitude was starting to get a little annoying.

“Okay.” said Jackson, wittily. “What did I want to say, then? Since you can apparently read my mind.”

“You say it.” said Jaebum, focused on the movie.

“Me? You’re the omniscient straight dude, how could I ever know?” said Jackson, still trying to hold the front together.

“Come on, I’m curious now. You have to say it.” said Jaebum, turning to look at Jackson, sounding both curious and impatient.

“You know… I don’t really want to…” said Jackson, playing around to tease him.

“_Say it_, you faggot.” said Jaebum firmly.

Jackson felt a rush in his back. Jaebum was ordering him to speak, and being called a faggot with that tone made Jackson feel naked, just like how he loved to be in front of Jaebum.

Jaebum’s eyes were cold and serious, but Jackson thought they felt as strong and welcoming as he had always imagined his master’s eyes to be. He was so sexy.

“Let me put it this way: I want it right here.” said Jackson in the calmest tone he could master, pointing at his throat through his neck, without needing to specify what ‘it’ was. “I want you to push it down there until I choke and you cum inside me, forcing me to swallow it all.”

The cozy sound of the heating blowing at him and the voices coming from the TV couldn’t possibly have filled the awful silence. Jackson was having fun but he was starting to feel his legs getting weak. He had just exposed himself to Jaebum and now Jaebum was either going to make fun of him forever or never speak to him again. He was scared there would be no turning back. Yet, hiding under the blanket, his dick was harder than it had ever been in his life. What Jackson said wasn’t even a third of what he would’ve let Jaebum do to him.

Jackson looked at Jaebum, trying to find something in his face, but his look was indecipherable. If Jackson weren’t so amused, scared and horny at the same time, wanting for Jaebum to act the way he had always imagined, he could’ve sworn he read both disgust and interest in Jaebum’s face.

Jackson awkwardly went to stand up to leave the room, sliding the blanket off him.

“Stop.” Jaebum said, again with that tone that sent a chill down Jackson’s spine.

Jackson didn’t move. He stared at the ground, sitting still at the edge of the couch, waiting for Jaebum to speak.

“Is that all?” Jaebum asked.

“What?” asked Jackson, his body completely paralyzed.

“Is that all you had to say?” asked Jaebum, not looking at Jackson. Jaebum still seemed serious but Jackson thought he was probably more embarrassed than he was, he was just better at hiding it.

Jackson giggled to himself a little.

“You know it wasn’t.” said Jackson, managing the tiniest laugh.

“Then let’s see what a faggot like you can do.” said Jaebum while sliding the blanket off him and throwing it on the ground, revealing his blue underwear and a dark grey t-shirt. He was back to looking confident, back to looking at Jackson, which made Jackson gulp audibly.

“Seriously...” said Jackson in a whisper. He couldn’t believe it but he wasn’t going to let his shock get in the way of this perfect situation.

As if it were a natural reflex, Jackson kneeled on the ground from where he was sitting and moved, almost crawling, between Jaebum’s open legs. He felt too petrified to do anything at first. He couldn’t even look at Jaebum in the eyes, so he just focused on what he had in front of him. Jaebum’s dick wasn’t hard but his underwear looked full already. He could see the outline of his dick laying on the side, his balls at the bottom, the beginning of his trimmed pubes on his abdomen, the sparse but hot thigh hair and the firm muscles of his forearms resting on his groin. Every time Jackson looked at Jaebum’s arms, he had always hoped he’d slap him red.

Jackson felt Jaebum’s eyes on his every movement. He knew that Jaebum was watching him without having to look at him, so the feeling of being dominated never left him.

Sweat running down his forehead, he rested his head on Jaebum’s thigh, like a dog with his owner. It was muscular and warm but soft at the same time. All he felt like doing was sticking his tongue out to have a taste of it. He was only teasing it with the tip of his tongue, feeling the hair tickle the apex. He didn’t want to overdo it at first, but now he didn’t even have to think about it; his motions came natural and he knew that Jaebum, despite wanting control at all costs, loved to be teased. Jackson knew Jaebum wanted to see what he would do just to take the power back into his hands right after. But for now, Jackson was enjoying the view. He managed to look up at Jaebum and saw his dark, serious face.

Jackson suddenly felt a hard grip on his hair, but before he could moan, his face was shoved directly onto Jaebum’s crotch, barely allowing him to breathe. He could feel the warmth of Jaebum’s dick through the underwear, his balls squished on Jackson’s chin. He wanted to stay there till he ran out of air.

“Sniff it.” ordered Jaebum, gripping Jackson’s hair tighter.

Jackson took a deep breath, opening his squeezed nostrils as wide as he possibly could’ve. He’d always loved the aroma of dick, whether it was clean or unwashed, and he wasn’t disappointed in Jaebum’s. It wasn’t strong, he could smell fresh soap, but the pheromones it exuded were Jackson’s favorite scent. It was a mix of lavender, sweat and warm dick odor, all trapped into the fabric. He felt the dick pressing on his face slowly harden, which only heightened the intensity of the smell.

It was everything to Jackson.

He couldn’t stop breathing into the underwear, taking it all in his nostrils, feeling lightheaded for the lack of oxygen. He felt so ecstatic that he started licking and sucking on it, wetting the surface, trying to taste it.

He immediately felt a tug on the back of his head and a strong blow on his cheek.

“I didn’t say you could lick it, faggot.”

Jaebum had slapped Jackson, waking him up from the trance produced by his smell. Jackson touched his cheek and felt it pulsating. Jaebum slapped him again.

“Do you understand?” exclaimed Jaebum.

Jackson was too overwhelmed by the smacks and Jaebum’s hard grip, it took him a few seconds to reply. Jaebum tightened the hold on his hair and slapped him again.

“Do. You. Understand?!” said Jaebum in a deeper voice, articulating every word with a slap.

“Y-yes.” said Jackson immediately, panting after the blows had stopped. “Yes.”

Jackson looked at Jaebum, who had leaned in closer while slapping him, still holding him by the hair. The look on his face was intense and nasty; he still felt there was a slight embarrassment behind the hard expression. The scalp on the back of Jackson’s head was tingling, but he was so close to Jaebum’s face that he didn’t mind. He saw Jaebum’s bicep, swollen because of the grip, and felt his hot breath on his face, and all he could do was wish Jaebum would spit in his mouth and have him in a headlock.

Jackson watched Jaebum relax back down, pulling Jackson’s head by the hair and resting it at the edge of the couch, next to Jaebum’s leg. Jaebum slid a thumb around the elastic of his blue underwear and lowered it down, tucking it under the balls. His dick, cut and not fully hard yet, was resting on his trimmed pubes. Jackson couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he was mesmerized. Jaebum’s balls were round, a few shades darker than his skin tone and his dick was the same. His dark pubic hair made Jackson’s mouth water; he wanted to lay his head on them and stay there forever.

Jaebum pushed Jackson’s face closer to his semisoft dick, only a few inches away. Jackson could feel the warmth rising from it, the scent getting to his head like it had done a few minutes before. He wanted to pick it up with his mouth and suck it all, feeling the soft head getting hard against his wet tongue. He wanted the back of his mouth to taste it. He wanted to choke on it and breathe only through Jaebum’s pubes.

Jaebum reached for his semisoft dick and started playing with it. He held it from the base and started shaking it, going closer and closer to Jackson’s face. Jackson’s eyes kept going from Jaebum, whose lips were now hinting a smirk, to his dick, shaking in front of his face.

After slapping him, Jaebum was starting to have fun, Jackson thought.

He watched Jaebum barely sit up and lean forward, curling his lips to let saliva drip slowly from his mouth, directed towards his cock. Jackson saw the spit land perfectly on the head, held up by Jaebum’s left hand, glazing it.

Jackson felt the hand on the back of his head pushing him even closer. He was so close that he could’ve licked it, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to. He was so focused on the dick next to his face that everything else disappeared. All he could hear was the wet sound of Jaebum’s hand stroking his cock, occasionally feeling sprays landing on his face, and all he could breathe was the smell of Jaebum’s saliva mixing with his dick odor.

Jaebum had started stroking harder, his dick slippery and wet, hitting Jackson’s face with his hand as he masturbated. Jackson’s head, bobbing to the intensity of Jaebum’s hand going up and down, was less than an inch away from Jaebum’s cock. And as Jaebum stroked harder, the smell got even more intense. Jackson wanted to taste it so bad and Jaebum knew it. He could hear Jaebum’s throat making noises, but he knew he wasn’t there yet. Jaebum wasn’t aroused, he just loved teasing Jackson. He loved seeing Jackson wrecked under the smell of his wet cock without being able to touch it.

Jackson felt his head free from Jaebum’s grip for the first time that night, watching him take off his dark grey shirt, revealing his happy trail that connected to his trimmed pubes. A second later, Jackson felt his head being pushed against Jaebum’s dick. Jaebum had stopped stroking and now both of his hands were on Jackson’s head. The left side of Jackson’s face was pressing on Jaebum’s cock, covered in saliva. Jaebum started thrusting forward and backwards, rubbing his dick against Jackson’s face. All Jackson could see were Jaebum’s hip and pubes. Jaebum was using Jackson’s face and his own lower stomach to masturbate.

Jackson was inebriated by the smell. A mix of saliva, dick and pubes. He couldn’t get enough of it; he was so horny that he felt his foreskin filled with precum. He could hear Jaebum’s breath becoming unsteady from the thrusting. Jackson was breathing with his mouth open too, overwhelmed.

Suddenly, Jackson felt his head pulled up a little and without having time to understand what was going on, it was pushed back down again. He immediately felt Jaebum’s dick right inside his throat. Jackson choked at the sudden surprise, but Jaebum kept going. His grip on Jackson’s head was stronger than ever. Jackson felt the brutality Jaebum was using to fuck his mouth all inside his throat. He was drooling, almost throwing up because of his gag reflex, but Jaebum didn’t care and that made Jackson feel whole. Jaebum was jacking off with his throat and pressing Jackson’s face so hard against his pubes and stomach that his nose was starting to hurt.

When Jaebum pulled his head away, still gripping it, Jackson grasped for air, coughing and choking, face all wet. He looked at Jaebum with watery eyes, who was still staring at Jackson like he owned him. And he did. Jackson had never been fucked so forcefully before, and that’s all he had ever wanted his entire life. He never thought it would’ve been with Jaebum; he never thought he would’ve been granted this view.

Jackson, still kneeling, watched Jaebum get up, his hard, wet dick covered in spit bouncing around.

“Take off your clothes.” ordered Jaebum.

Jackson obeyed immediately, getting completely naked while still kneeling down on the floor. He put his clothes on the ground beside him and watched Jaebum pick up his shirt and using it to clean his cock from Jackson’s saliva. It immediately became Jackson’s favorite shirt.

“Stand up.” said Jaebum.

Jackson stood up and stared at him. He wanted Jaebum to fuck him so bad. He wanted to be dominated. He was in awe at how Jaebum looked right now: standing in his dominant pose that never left him, his hard dick pointing at Jackson.

Jackson didn’t want to break the magic but he wanted to push Jaebum to fuck him as best and as hard as he could have. He knew Jaebum hated being disobeyed.

“You want to fuck me, Master?” said Jackson cheekily.

Jaebum didn’t reply, but Jackson saw that he was already confused and annoyed.

Jackson never thought this day could’ve ever happened. He never thought he would’ve been able to even touch Jaebum down there, let alone being throat fucked how he wanted and soon have him inside him. He turned around kneeling on the couch, facing the wall. His hole was throbbing, ready to take everything that was about to go inside him. He felt happy taking this risk and that’s all he wanted in that moment.

“What are you doing?” said Jaebum, impatiently.

“Don’t you want to fuck me, Master?” said Jackson, lightly shaking his bare ass in front of Jaebum.

“Stand up. _Right now._” ordered Jaebum firmly.

Jackson took a second to obey the order. He stood up and slowly turned around, trying again to provoke Jaebum into fucking him.

“Aren’t you going to f-”

Jaebum slapped Jackson before he could finish.

“Do you really think I would fuck a fag like you? And give you that pleasure?” said Jaebum, slapping him again and grabbing him by the neck. “I know that look. You want me to fuck you so much that you would beg me for an entire day. That’s not what I want and you’re not in charge. Is. That. Clear?”

Jackson nodded vehemently. He realized he had stepped over the line. It didn’t matter to Jackson what Jaebum would’ve done to him. Standing there with Jaebum’s face so close to his, feeling his hand around his neck was already incredible. Jackson realized he hadn’t been able to read Jaebum like he had always done, so now he was the confused one.

Jaebum let go of his neck, spit on Jackson’s face again and stood in front of him. Jackson, licking his lips to swallow Jaebum’s spit, stared at him. Jaebum stepped closer, their hard dicks nearly touching.

“Pull your foreskin forward.” commanded Jaebum, eyeing Jackson’s dick.

Jackson gulped anxiously. He grabbed the lower part of his foreskin between his thumb and index and pulled, softly stretching it. The skin was thick and warm from the excitement; the end was round, only allowing the dick hole to show through.

“Now spread it.” Jaebum ordered.

Jackson held his foreskin at the sides between his thumbs and indexes and spread it open. He saw Jaebum moving even closer and putting the tip of his hard, cut dick against his. Jaebum pushed harder and the head of his dick was immediately covered with Jackson’s foreskin. It was warm and moist inside, Jackson thought. Jaebum’s dick was bathing in Jackson’s precum: it was so wet that his dick kept slipping out.

Jackson saw Jaebum trying to thrust forward and backwards but he couldn’t keep it inside, it was too slippery. It was all new to Jackson but he didn’t want his Master to be disappointed in him, so when Jaebum went to keep Jackson’s dick still to have more grip and fuck his foreskin, Jackson was there with his hand already, keeping the foreskin firm around Jaebum’s cock.

It felt even more amazing than before. Jackson’s firm grasp was delicate and flexible so that Jaebum could fuck him any way he wanted to. Jaebum kept thrusting inside Jackson’s foreskin, slipping on the side and over the head, touching every wall and surface. His dick didn’t fit all inside Jackson’s foreskin, it went in just only above the head, but it was a sensation Jackson had never felt before. He kept glancing back and forth between Jaebum’s dick penetrating his foreskin and Jaebum’s face while he was fucking it. Jaebum looked overwhelmed, flushed, beautiful. Jackson could feel his panting blowing on his face.

Seeing Jaebum lift his hands made Jackson think Jaebum knew what he was thinking and he was going to get slapped again. Instead he felt Jaebum gripping on his shoulders with both hands, leaning onto him. Jackson felt Jaebum’s hot breath against his chest and he knew Jaebum was about to cum. He was shivering and out of breath, he was only standing still because of his grip on Jackson’s shoulders.

Jaebum removed his hand from the shoulder and wrapped it around his hard cock. Trembling, he started moaning out loud for the first time. Jackson felt his foreskin suddenly fill up with warmth. It felt so hot and dense that he thought he had cum, but it was Jaebum’s cum that filled his skin to the top. Jackson felt so dominated and excited that he was about to empty himself as well, but he held it in. He didn’t want the cum still inside the foreskin to mix with his, he wanted to taste it all.

Jaebum, still panting on Jackson’s chest pulled the head of his dick out of the foreskin, and Jackson closed it immediately to keep Jaebum’s semen inside him; he didn’t want to waste a drop of it.

Jackson felt happy to see Jaebum so exhausted, but all he had on his mind was to empty his foreskin on his free hand and lick it all off. He went to cup his palm under it but found Jaebum’s hand instead, cupped in front of Jackson’s dick. Jaebum loosened Jackson’s grip on his foreskin with his other hand, allowing all the cum that was inside the prepuce to spill onto Jaebum’s palm.

“Lean your head back and open your mouth.” said Jaebum who had completely abandoned his firm tone.

Jackson did as Jaebum said and opened his mouth, watching Jaebum move to Jackson’s side and lifting his cupped hand above his face. The cum slowly dripped inside Jackson’s mouth and Jackson let out a moan of pleasure. He had closed his eyes, overwhelmed with joy. He tasted it all, licking his lips, playing with it inside his mouth. Jaebum let Jackson lick his hand clean, allowing him to taste it all and suck in his cum covered fingers.

Jackson didn’t love the taste, it was coppery and salty, but he loved what it meant. He had done everything Jaebum wanted, he had done everything Jaebum would have never done with a girl, he had even shown that fake disregard and presumption that he knew would have made Jaebum even more dominant… He was perfect.

Lost in his thoughts and the taste of his master’s cum, Jackson only realized he was ejaculating halfway through, feeling Jaebum’s hand on his length slowly going up and down to stimulate the orgasm. Jaebum’s grasp around his cock was startling. It was gentle yet hard and warm. He didn’t seem disgusted by it. Jackson squirted for seconds, he couldn’t control it and now that he had the permission, he emptied all he had inside him. The floor was covered in his cum, and when Jaebum’s hand left his dick, it was still dripping down at his feet.

Jackson looked at Jaebum, awkwardly smiling and out of breath but with a satisfied expression on his face. They both felt so weak from the orgasm and overwhelming feelings that they had to sit back on the couch, their legs almost giving out. They didn’t speak, just sat there, taking in all that had just happened. Jaebum’s smile faded, but Jackson’s certainty of having satisfied him as he had wanted was set.

“You know I’m still straight, right?” said Jaebum.

“Okay.” said Jackson, believing what Jaebum said but also trying to hold in a laugh, still tasting Jaebum’s cum in his mouth.


End file.
